


What A Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally just smut.Enjoy I guess?





	What A Morning

I could smell the sweat on him, it smelled the same as normal sweat- but different. It had the same tangy, almost sweet, strength, but it wasn't unpleasant.  
He was so close, we were inches from touching, and much as I may try and stop it my chest hammered out of my control.  
With a jawline of chiseled glass, skin daringly rugged with imperfections and acne scarring, and eyes steeped in black tea that's overflown its pot, he was tantalisingly close.  
His plump lips parted slightly and I leaned into meet them, closing my eyes and focusing on the sensation of his supple mouth.  
I half expected the kiss to break then, but it didn't- it deepened and I breathed in his scent, the aforementioned sweat mingling with soap, and I sat back on the arm of the sofa.  
He moved between my legs, so that I straddled his, moving a hand up to the back of my head- strong yet gentle.  
I heard a moan that made my spine tingle, and caressed the length of his back with my hand.  
His other hand mirrored mine, travelling the curves of my body to a firm hold of my ass.  
"Fuck me," I uttered- meant as an exclaimation, not instruction.  
He snorted.  
"If you insist,"  
We broke apart a little, and he put his hands under my dress, raising an eyebrow with its hem, in question.  
I nodded, and he pulled it off me, so I was just in my underwear.  
I took off his t-shirt next, followed by his trousers.  
We moved together to the sofa- hips rolling in rythm with each other, legs intertwined, and collapsed onto it.  
His hand went lower, and started feeling for my clitoris beneath the cotton. I guided his fingers to it, showing him a starting rhythm; rolling his fingers in a small circle, before feeling for his hard penis beneath his boxers, and playing with it in my hand, before going underneath the material to begin to run my closed fist up and down it.  
He moaned, and changed the pulse on my clit, so so did I.  
"A little more," I gasped, and he did.  
"Faster," he breathed, and I did.  
We were kissing again, heavy and passionate, and messier as we both came closer.  
He came first, his body slumping down onto mine as he finished, a moaning sound escaping his lips as he did.  
After a moment he recovered a little-  
"Do you want me to go down on you?"  
"That would be great, if you want to,"  
"I do."  
He smiled.  
His hands guided my pants down and off, and he climbed off the sofa to kneel infront of it, my genitals just on the edge infront of him.  
He locked his deep brown eyes with mine before putting his mouth to my crotch.  
He licked circles around my vagina, teasing my labia, before focusing on my clitoris.  
I kneaded a handfull of his short curls as he went down on me, not even caring what came out of my mouth anymore.  
He put a finger into my vagina gently, and began massaging my g-spot simultaneously, and I saw stars behind my eyelids.  
I came the hardest I ever had, and collapsed on the cushions behind me.  
What a morning.


End file.
